


The Lasso of Hestia Compels You

by kara-danvers-lena-luthor (Mesk)



Series: All Lena/Diana One-shots [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 18:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12894402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesk/pseuds/kara-danvers-lena-luthor
Summary: Lena has questions she needs answering, and Diana is always willing to help.





	The Lasso of Hestia Compels You

“You do know we’re not getting up from this bed the entire weekend, right?” Lena asks playfully as she snuggles as close to Diana as possible. “No getting up unless if it’s to go to the bathroom or the kitchen.” The words come out almost slurred, and Lena can’t stop the yawn that leaves her lips.

“Did I tire you out, beloved?” Diana teases, wrapping an arm around Lena’s shoulders, gently pulling her so Lena can rest on her chest.

Lena chuckles, and she’s about to reply with a little snarky remark when she feels Diana kiss the top of her head, before gentle fingers start combing through her hair making her heart melt. “Yes, a little.” Lena replies truthfully, shifting slightly to place a kiss to the underside of her lover’s jaw. “But you’re not escaping me,” Lena grins, and wraps her arm over Diana’s waist, holding her tight. “After all, it’s not very often that I get to spend an entire weekend with you.”

Diana’s raspy laughter sends a chill down Lena’s spine. “I’m not going anywhere, beloved. But-” Diana places a finger under Lena’s chin, and gently tilts it up so she can look Lena in the eye. “Does that mean you’re not working tomorrow morning? Because I know you can be a bit of… what’s the word? Workaholic? Is that the right word?”

Chuckling again, Lena nods and kisses the tip of Diana’s nose. “That’s the right word, and you’ve got me there. But I promise I won’t work, Sam and James have everything covered…though I feel bad Sam will have to work on a Saturday morning… I want to find a way to re-work her schedule so she can spend more time with her daughter.”

Lena is so absorbed in her thoughts about schedules that it takes her a few seconds to notice the way Diana is smiling at her. “What?” she asks; cheeks turning bright red.

“Just admiring you… You’re an amazing woman.” Diana replies simply; her smile growing impossibly bigger.

Making a little dismissive noise and shaking her head, Lena tries to argue, “I-I just worry about Sam. I don’t have many friends, so I have to look after the ones I have…”

Diana shakes her head, and kisses Lena slowly, murmuring against her lips, “Even if she weren’t your friend… I’ve seen the way you treat your employees, beloved… You have a heart of gold.”

The last comment gives Lena pause. Suddenly, Diana realizes that Lena feels a little stiff in her arms, and she can feel the change in her lover’s demeanor.

When she catches Lena starring at her armor which is placed a top of the suitcase she brought over for the weekend, Diana asks barely above a whisper, “What’s on your mind, beloved?”

“Nothing.” Lena replies too promptly, and she can tell Diana won’t buy it. But to her surprise, Diana doesn’t press the issue, she just gets up, grabs her armor and weapons, and lays them out in front of her.

“You can take a closer look if you want to, and if you have any questions, I will do my best to answer them.” She says, sitting back down next to Lena.

Worrying her bottom lip, Lena nods and sits up, pulling the blanket with her to keep her naked body covered. Curious fingers roam over leather and metal, feeling each crease, each dent, wondering how many battles the armor has seen since Diana first dawned it.

But Lena’s curiosity is focused mainly on one object, Diana’s lasso.

When tentative fingertips come in contact with the taut golden fibers, it immediately starts to glow and Lena pulls her hand away fast. 

Chuckling softly, Diana places her own hand on the lasso, “It’s okay, beloved. It won’t make you say everything that is on your mind… not unless you want to or if I ask you a question, that is.” She explains with a little smirk, thinking Lena is merely curious about the lasso’s nature. But when the smirk is not returned; when worry is so clearly reflected on those vulnerable green eyes, all playfulness leaves Diana’s features and she scoots even closer to her lover. “What is it, my love?” she asks, once again wrapping a protective arm around Lena’s shoulders. “You know I’d never use it on you, right?”

For a long time all Diana gets as a reply is a simple nod, but eventually she hears the words being spoken in a hushed whisper, “But…what if I want you to?”

Diana pulls back just enough to be able to look into Lena’s eye. “How do you mean?” she asks without a hint of judgement, truly wanting to understand what’s going on in Lena’s mind.

Lena’s gaze falls on the lasso once more; her fingertips reach for it, but she stops short, pulling her hand away again. The movement, even though simple, shows Diana that somehow Lena is scared of it.

“What if I have a question I need answering, but I’m the one who needs to answer it? I-I’m afraid I’ve been lying to myself…and I need to know the truth…”

Diana is more than a little confused, but it doesn’t take too much thinking before she begins to understand what Lena is talking about. “Asteri…” the Greek petname rolls easily off Diana’s tongue, sending another shiver down Lena’s spine – she will never be able to wrap her mind around the fact that someone as extraordinary as Diana thinks of her as a star, as a spot of light in the cold darkness. “Tell me what’s troubling your heart.” Diana asks softly, gently cradling Lena’s face in that special way that always makes her melt.

“I…” Lena’s brows furrow, and she feels her eyes welling up with tears that she refuses to shed. “I need to– I need to know if, deep down, I’m evil like the rest of my family… I need to know if I’m really bad inside, b-because I’ve thought about doing things that…that aren’t good, Diana. I…”

Diana leans forward, and places a kiss on Lena’s forehead as she holds her closer, tighter. “We all have bad thoughts, beloved…” she says, feeling her own heart breaking at the terrible doubt that was planted in Lena’s heart. “There’s not a single person on this entire planet who hasn’t had a bad thought, or who hasn’t done a selfish, or ill-intended deed. Myself included.”

Lena listens to Diana, and as she does so she feels the tears she so bravely fought to keep at bay rolling down her cheeks. Wiping them angrily, Lena pulls back and looks at Diana with defiance burning in her eyes; years of self-loathing boiling up, and finally breaking through the surface, “But hardly no one else has mass-murderers in their family. Almost no one else has the world watching them, waiting for them to take a wrong step… It’s as if… It’s as if people want me to be bad, and part of me wants to give in, Diana. It’d be so much easier…”

Diana sees Lena’s chin trembling as she tries not to cry too hard, to not let her fears win over so completely… Sighing, Diana grabs her lasso with one hand, and extends the other to Lena, “If you wish to know the truth, give me your hand, beloved.” The Amazon sounds calm and resolute, but Lena can see the hint of sadness in those warm brown eyes, and she swallows hard around the knot that forms in her throat.

Hesitantly, Lena rests her hand on Diana’s, and she looks apprehensively at her lover.

“Do you really wish to do this?” Diana asks one last time; her thumb gently caressing the back of Lena’s hand in a soothing manner.

“Yes… I need to know…” Lena replies, squeezing Diana’s hand reassuringly even though she feels herself trembling slightly in fear of what she might find out.

Before doing anything else, Diana asks, “Do you promise to trust my questions and believe in your answers?”

Lena bites her lip, and nods. “I promise.”

“Very well…” Diana exhales, and starts wrapping the lasso around Lena’s wrist. “Just remember, beloved, a promise is something that cannot be broken.”

Nodding once more at Diana, Lena watches as the lasso begins to glow again; she feels her heart pounding inside her chest, and for a moment she thinks she might not be able to handle this, but then she hears Diana’s first question, “What is your true purpose for L-Corp, Lena?”

Without hesitation, Lena replies, “To right the wrongs done by family, and to make this world a better place.”

A small smile tugs at the corners of Diana’s lips, but she schools her features and asks another question, “But you are a business woman, how can you make a profit without exploiting your workers?”

Lena frowns, seeming truly affronted by the question, “It’s been proven that happy workers are more productive; if you’re not over-worked, if you have time and money to spend on your family without having to worry about basic needs, you are happier, and that reflects on your work. I don’t need to exploit cheap labor to make a profit. What I can do, and what I do without an ounce of guilt in my heart is coming up with ways to profit off other rich CEOs.” Lena replies with a smirk on her lips.

“Very well.” Diana doesn’t try to hide her smile anymore, but as the next question forms in her mind, the smile disappears. “You said that sometimes you wish to just give in and, umm… embrace the expectations people have of you as a Luthor… Why don’t you?”

This time Lena’s answer doesn’t come right away. Under Diana’s attentive gaze, Lena lets the lasso guide her mind so she’ll arrive at her heart’s truth. “Because… Because my entire life the Luthors treated me like I wasn’t good enough to be one of them… they forced me to stand alone in life and find my own way. And I did. I found my way. And now… now that I am in power, now that I know I am a Luthor by blood, I won’t let them reclaim me. I refuse to.”

It’s Diana’s turn to have tears in her eyes, but unlike Lena, she doesn’t try to control or hide them; she lets them fall freely, and a smile lets Lena know she’s crying because she’s happy. “Your strength baffles me, beloved.” The words roll off her lips in a loving sigh. “Asteri mou… my star.”

Lena cries along with Diana, because for the first time in a long time she truly believes she has a light inside her; that she will continue to beat the odds because of it, despite Lillian’s efforts to make her believe she was weak for believing the world could be a better place.

“Now, beloved,” Diana says, cradling her face with one hand. “I have one last question.” At Lena’s nod, Diana proceeds, “Do you promise to keep working to be a force for good?”

“Yes.” Lena replies promptly, laughing in disbelief at how light her heart feels. “I promise.”

Satisfied with Lena’s answers, Diana unwraps the lasso, and places it back on top of her suitcase along with the rest of her armor, before crawling back in bed with Lena. “You never cease to amaze me, Lena Luthor.” Diana says, gently pulling Lena to straddle her lap. “May I please show you how much I love and admire you?” she asks, peppering kisses along Lena’s jaw, and down her neck.

Feeling braver and more certain than ever before in her life, Lena smiles brightly, craving the intimacy that is so new to her, but that Diana so effortlessly provides. “Yes–” She replies in a low moan, ready to open her heart, and let herself feel intensely without any shadow of doubt in her mind. “Make love to me.”


End file.
